1. Field of the Invention
The present invention generally relates to portable electronic devices, and particularly to a portable electronic device using a hinge assembly.
2. Description of Related Art
A conventional lid-type electronic device includes a main body and a lid pivotally connected to the main body via a hinge assembly. The hinge assembly is for rotatably supporting the lid relative to the main body when opening the lid from or closing the lid onto the main body. Some hinge assemblies further can automatically drive the lid to move from a closed position to an open position.
The hinge assembly includes a torsion spring having a first end and a second end. The first end is coupled to the main body, and the second end is engaged with the lid. When the lid is in the closed position, the torsion spring becomes constricted, i.e. resiliently deformed, and accumulates potential energy. When the potential energy of the torsion spring is released, the lid is driven to move from the closed position to the open position. However, if the potential energy is comparatively large, the lid may vibrate fiercely. Therefore, the lid may be damaged.
Therefore, an improved hinge assembly used in a portable electronic device is needed in the industry to address the aforementioned deficiency.